


the first time and second time

by avalina_hallows



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 1





	the first time and second time

one of the times misako has used death note is when she paniced and wrote in it by acciedent she wrote her her bosses name Shiki Kitoaji and he died of a heart attack and the other time she ment to and wote the name of a man who was in court for abuseing his wife Seika Kitoaji he died of being stabed in the neck she did not feel sorry as he desreved it  
she does not enjoy this power but thinks she can help people


End file.
